


250: “What do you want to be when you grow up?” “Yours.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [250]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium
Series: 365 [250]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 14





	250: “What do you want to be when you grow up?” “Yours.”

**“What do you want to be when you grow up?” “Yours.”**

* * *

Bubbles giggled at another meme Butterup sent in the groupchat following it back with multiple laughing emojis. She rested against Boomer’s chest as the blond Rowdyruff twirled one of her ponytails in his fingers while aimlessly watching the TV.

“Princess?”

“Mhmm?”

“What do you want to be when you grow up?”

“Yours.”

Bubbles giggled again as Boomer started coughing harshly having to sit up and grab the water bottle to regain his breath. “Huh?” Boomer asked again as he got everything under control.

“I actually want to be a Zoologist but being yours would be a bonus.” 


End file.
